memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Koloth, son of Lasshar
| Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = Dahar Master| Insignia = | }} Koloth (died 2370) was a Klingon male who lived during the 23rd and 24th centuries. Koloth was considered to be one of the greatest Klingon warriors to have served the Klingon Empire, and was later honored with the title of Dahar Master. :Two different versions of Koloth's House/Linename have been published in licensed works: In the ''TOS novel: Rules of Engagement it was given as Koloth vestai-Lasshar, and reflected his social status at the time of his captaincy (late 2260s); the FASA RPG campaign book The Dixie Gambit, set in 2223 SFC(~2285 standard timeline), names him as Koloth zantai-Rahnaz. The difference in the Klingonaase honorifics "vestai" and "zantai" can be attributed to the differing timeframes (by 2370, he would certainly be refrred to as "epetai"). The difference in linename was not explained, although other Klingons, like Worf or Krenn, have been taken in by lines other than their original family. It is possible that Koloth's old line was dissolved, and it is also possible that Koloth joined another line or started his own.'' Koloth was the descendant of Klingons who had been infected with the augment disease in the mid 22nd century, and for the first part of his life had a human-like appearance. ( ) By 2267, Koloth was the commanding officer of the . During this year, his ship stopped at the Deep Space Station K-7 after a six month mission patrolling the border between the Empire and the United Federation of Planets. Koloth requested shore leave rights, which were initially granted until Korax provoked a fight between Klingons and several crewman from the . After a Klingon plot to sabotage a grain shipment to Sherman's Planet, Captain James T. Kirk ordered Koloth to leave Federation space within six hours. ( ; ) Soon after leaving the Space Station K-7, Koloth discovered that the Enterprise had beamed tribbles over to his ship. Unable to get rid of them, Koloth took his ship into battle against the Tholians. He was able to destroy two Tholian fighters before calling on his friend Kang to help him. Kang and his ship the protected the Gr'oth and beamed its crew aboard before Koloth set the self-destruct to destroy his ship and the tribbles that it carried. ( ) In 2269, Koloth was sent in pursuit of Cyrano Jones after Jones stole a Klingon glommer - a organism genetically engineered to kill tribbles and eat them. Captain James T. Kirk convinced Jones to turn the glommer back over to the Klingons. ( ) Shortly afterward Koloth was administered with the cure to the augment disease which had spread through the Klingon Empire. This, however, cost him his ship as the IKS Devisor was destroyed as a result of the contagium by the Klingon Defense Force. (Excelsior: Forged in Fire) In 2285, Koloth served as the commanding officer in charge of a space station and its battlecruiser squadron residing within wormhole space in 2285. Koloth orchestrated several incursions into Federation space with one incursion resulting in the destruction of the . When his space station was forced back into normal space due to sabotage, Koloth opted to destroy the station instead of surrendering. ( ) :This Koloth may have been a different Koloth to the one depicted in ''TOS and DS9, as he is believed to have died at the end of "...The Only Good Klingon...". However, Koloth later reappeared in later issues of Star Trek (DC volume 1). In the late 23rd century, Koloth served as a negoiator for the Empire. One of the diplomats he met with was Curzon Dax, who called him ice man because Koloth would reject any proposal, no matter how beneficial it was for the Empire. The two men did eventually become friends. During this time the Empire sent Koloth, Kor, and Kang to capture a man known as the Albino after he had committed a number of crimes against the Empire. The Albino escaped, however he infected the first born sons of Koloth, Kor, and Kang with a genetic disease. The three children died shortly afterwards. As a result, the three Klingons and Curzon Dax swore a blood oath to kill the Albino for this act. (Excelsior: Forged in Fire) It would be a number of years before the blood oath was finally fulfilled during an assault on the Albino's compound. Koloth died while fighting the Albino's forces. Kang was himself fatally wounded, but was able to kill the Albino before he died. ( ) Service record .]] Chronological Appearances * Errand of Vengeance (TOS miniseries) * "The Trouble with Tribbles" (TOS episode) ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" (DS9 episode) ** "Beneath the Skin" (TOS comic) * "A Bad Day for Koloth" (TOS short story) * "More Tribbles, More Troubles" (TAS episode) * Pawns and Symbols (TOS novel) * The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 (TOS novel) * In the Name of Honor (TOS novel) * War Dragons (TOS novel) * Forged in Fire (forthcoming) * "Blood Oath" (DS9 episode) External link * Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel